


Winning Hand

by So_Caffeinated (so_caffeinated)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abuse of Metaphors, F/M, Ficlet, Navel-Gazing, kara doesn't like sharing her feels, kinda sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_caffeinated/pseuds/So_Caffeinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2005. Early season two.

 

She’s even more attracted to him now that he’s abandoned his duty – or embraced it depending on your point of view – to Galactica and the fleet. She knows it and that little tidbit of information should have given her some deeper insight into her own psyche. But then Starbuck’s just not that kind of girl. She’s a fighter, not a thinker.

Lee had always been dangerous to Kara, refusing to allow her to hide behind the guise of Starbuck puffing away on a stogie with one hand and downing a shot of ambrosia with the other.

He saw through all the crap. He saw her. From the minute they’d met, he knew her cards and called her on them, metaphorically and literally. He called her bluff, she hid behind the mask of Starbuck’s grin and a crass remark, and he just watched her with a curious smile that never reached his eyes, not buying her act.

This is the way of things. She bluffs. He calls. She fakes bravado and self-assurance in another bluff he’s also figured out. They’ve done this, held this pattern, for years. It’s scared her from time-to-time. Sent her running to his brother’s arms, the bed of a major or a vice-president. But the funny thing is, as tuned-in as he is to her, he has no self-awareness at all. He doesn’t know why he keeps calling her bluffs and challenging her to another round. What’s more, he’s never even questioned it.

Kara’s always had a thing for bad boys. Goes along with the lifestyle – vipers, booze and disregard for discipline. Lee was dangerous enough to her as he was. With an air of insurrection around him, she’s not sure how long she can keep her cards hidden. But that’s one bluff he’s never called her on. Maybe because he’s afraid it would end their game or maybe because he’s afraid of the cards he’s been dealt or never bothered to check them in the first place. Kara doesn’t play for fun. She plays for keeps. Which is why, in this particular hand, she’s not sure if she’s more worried about winning or losing.


End file.
